In Her Dreams
by Stahlfan125
Summary: (MinaDorian one-shot) "She longs to run her fingers through his hair as she does every night. Her fingers are itching, and she tries to resist him, but she can’t. She never could..."


My first LXG fic! Yay! I don't really know why I wrote this, as nothing remotely connected to LXG happened in my life today, but I just came home and thought: "Hmm...guess I'll write a LXG fic today!"

So, here it is. Reviews would be much appreciated. (I don't have much self confidence)

* * *

**In Her Dreams**

He's there again, as he is every night, smiling that damn cocky smile like he always does. His hair looks so perfect in the dim light, and his cheeks are just flushed enough to give him the appearance of health. She longs to run her fingers through his hair as she does every night. Her fingers are itching, and she tries to resist him, but she can't. She never could...except that once.

She moves towards him and he reaches up a hand to cup her cheek, smiling sadly at her.

"Ah, Mina," he says slowly. She shivers and leans into his touch. It's so impossibly perfect, standing there, breathing in his scent and staring at him. He's so beautiful, she can't help but stare.

"Hello, Dorian," she says breathlessly. Dorian smiles and looks down at her, arching an eyebrow suggestively. She looks away from his eyes, so captivating, knowing that she will be caught by them if she looks too long. "Dorian, we must stop this."

"Stop what, my dear?" Dorian asks, feigning ignorance.

"Stop meeting like this," Mina replies with a reluctant sigh. Dorian smiles at her gently, and, damn him, he knows that she can't resist him.

"My dear," Dorian says, taking a step closer. Mina is trembling, and she wishes that he'd just kiss her, but he's taking his time, playing with her emotions and her body's instincts. "You have the choice. You can stop coming to see me if you wish."

She doesn't wish it, and he knows it. She knows it as well, but in the deepest confines of her heart. She would never admit it, but she considers herself to be in love with the arrogant, beautiful, infuriating immortal.

"Dorian..." she whispers, staring up at him, looking at his lips rather than his eyes. "Oh, Dorian."

His arms circle her waist, and she allows herself to rest her head on his shoulder. She's not normally one to seek comfort this way, but with Dorian, she doesn't care. No one will know, and Dorian certainly won't tell them.

"Don't cry, Mina," Dorian says gently, and Mina realizes that she _is _crying. She tries to hide it, but there's no use. Dorian already noticed. Mina notices that he's not at all worried about his suit getting wet. He used to be so concerned about that...

"How can I not?" Mina asks before her mind can reason that it's not a good idea. "How can I not cry, Dorian? Tell me."

Dorian just smiles in reply and pulls out a handkerchief for her to use. She murmurs quietly in thanks, and takes it from him gingerly. He waits until she's done drying her eyes, and then he takes her in his arms again, and brings her face close to his.

"My dear, dear Mina," Dorian whispers. "There is no need to cry, for I will be here, every night, waiting for you."

"And if I do not come?" Mina asks sadly.

"Then I will wait, Mina," Dorian says with a smirk. "I am an immortal. I can wait forever."

And then his lips are on hers, and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his head to her. Her fingers comb through his hair, and suddenly her eyes are dry. Nothing matters but the man in front of her. Nothing.

* * *

She feels the tears in her eyes, and Dorian is not there to wipe them away. She does not want to open her eyes, for she knows that she will not be in Dorian's arms, but in her bed on the Nautilus. She knows, too, what she will see, and she does not want to see it.

But she opens her eyes, and she looks into the eyes that were so full of life the night before. She cannot help the sigh that escapes her, and she sits up, tucking her knees under her chin and staring into those beautiful blue eyes, wishing, not for the first time, that Dorian had not betrayed them.

"Why, Dorian?" she asks the man in front of her. "Why did you do it?"

She knows that it was she who killed him, and she will have to live forever with that guilt, but at least when she was with Dorian, he didn't care.

But then, she was only with Dorian in her dreams.


End file.
